


Camp hell

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Max, Devil Gwen, There parts Maxes personality, devil David, head devil camron, its not maxvid I promise, neil is logic, nikki is rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Hell wasn't so bad, it was what came after that makes max regret selling his soul.





	1. Break down

When David found max, he was huddled in the corner of his small blue tent breathing heavy. tendrils of shadow blossomed out from him, shifting from a dark navy to a soft gray blue, and occasionally Flickering out completely. They stretched across the blue fabric, writhing and twitching. Everywhere they touched dulled from the bright blue to a sickly gray. 

“Oh what wrong buddy, you're not looking too well.” David Said in a voice as thick and sickly sweet as corn syrup.

“F-fuck off.” Max muttered, hating the shake in his voice, David sighed.

“ max, you really should learn to be more polite. After all you're ours now.” David managed to sound disappointed and not lose any of that sugary drip that made Max's skin crawl. 

“I'm no ones bitch.” Max growled, standing up. The shadow tendrils darkened around him. With a loud rip they became solid, tearing through the back of Max's hoodie to connect with his back. Max gritted his teeth, trying to not let the effort that had taken show on his face, even though he could feel his knees shaking. David just laughed quietly, before slipping into on of his to kind smiles that max hated.

“Oh look at you. My little demon Still has some fight left.” David reached out and ruffled max's hair, as he did a pair of horns appeared on either side of his head. Max chose to ignore the illusions, any effort he put into removing them would just take away from keeping his tentacles physical. 

“Get off me.” Max growled, the inky tendrils lashed out at David, though before any would connect the devil would flicker out of existence, coming back with a hand still laced in max's curls.

“Where's Niki, max?” David asked. His head turned like a confused dog, cartoons smile still on his face. Max stopped his onslaught at that, going completely rigged. “Is she gone now Max, Like Neil.” It wasn't a question, it was a tunt. Max growled under his breath.

“There not with you, that's all that goddamn matters.” Max barked, taking another useless swing at the man.

“You're getting weak Max. Come on, bring them out my little demon. I think they'd like to play with the rest.” The devil said, beginning to fiddle with max's horns. “You can't hide them forever Max, there you, and I own you.”

“You don't own anything you son of a bitch.” Max shooted, trying to yank himself away, only to have david's surprisingly strong grip yank him back by his horns.

“You sold soul, max.” He leaned In right next to max's ear, still holding his head still by the horn. “Your mine” he whispered. Max stiffened, his tentacles all focused on pulling David away from him, David let the tendrils shove him, backing up slightly.

“I've already been through hell you dick, i'm a fucking demon. Why am I still here.” Max yelled, trying very hard to get David off the previous subject. 

“This isn't hell silly, This is training.” David said.

“This is torture!” Max yelled back, lashing out Again for good measure. This time david caught the inky thendral, Holding it tight.

“Potato, patado.” He shrugged. Glancing max up and down for a second before pulling, hard on the tentacle, max yelped in pain as he was Pulled close to the devil. David didn't stop his pull intel max was forced to drop the tentacles, sending them back into the shadows. David smiled “Now come on max, we've got all kinds of Fun activities today.”


	2. Laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is just so tiered.

Pain was easy, there's only so many ways you can be turns apart before you know how it feels. He'd felt every pain he possibly could in hell, none had managed to break him. Max could take any hurt these fuckers could throw at him, but that's not the game they played at Campbell. They had realized that after hell, there was nothing they could do to a demon that was new. So they went after a new target, boredom and exhaustion. Forcing their demons to run for hours on end, or count every grain of sand on the beach. It's been mind numbing, tedious, and Max could feel it wrapping him by the seams. Every day his body got heavier, his mind filling with more and more fog. 

All he could think about, lying flat on his back on the shore of the lake, soaking wet and gasping for air after his two hundredth lap around the lake, was how much he wished it would end. He sighs, curling in on himself, his tendrils, now almost completely clear, drape over his shoulder limply. “I should just give in, ” he think to himself, eyes screwed shut “couldn't be worse than this, I could just say a word and it all be over” his thought were interrupted by the sudden sting of a foot slamming into his side.

“Are you fucking serious right now!?!?” Niki yells down at him, kicking him again. Max growls in the back of his throat, moving quickly despite the soreness of his entire body to grab her leg before she can strike him again.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” He growls at her, holding her ankle tight.

“What the hell do YOU think you're doing!?” She says back, glaring right back at him. “Thinking about fucking giving up.”

“I have to admit it's very unlike you” Neil chimes in from behind max. Max groans, throwing Nikki foot down and falling back onto the ground again. 

“You two can't be out right now. Someone will be around any moment, I-i couldn't stop them” Max says, bring his arm up to cover his eyes.

“David's up top and Gwen doesn't care. Your exhausted max, and you definitely wouldn't be able to stop them if you're passed out.” Neil says, sitting down next to Max. 

“Besides, don't you want them to come get us? So you can go be Campbell's bitch boy.” Nikki spits down at him.

“Nikki…” Neil warns.

“Neil."she barks back “If he wants to be a little bitch, I'm going to treat him like one. He's being a fucking idiot and he knows it” 

“Nikki you can't ju-” Neil starts

“She's right, ” max cuts in, sighing. “I deserve it, can't Believe I even thought about it. I'm just so fucking tired.” Max groans, sitting up slightly. Nikki sighs behind him, stopping her angry pacing to plop down next to him.

“Yeah," she agrees. She looks just as beat up and tired as he felt. Which made sense, they were him after all. “But you can't just give up. Fuck that shit and fuck them.” She said. Max nodded.

“Fuck that shit," he repeated, mostly to himself. They fell into silence, the only sound being maxes continued despite panting as he tries to bring air into his burning lungs. In the water space kid flails by, desperately doggy paddling to try and keep from sinking, Neil scoffs.

“The first man on mars everybody."he says, opening his arm out toward him. Max laughs, shaking his head.

“My uncle used to tell me story's about him. Some high school dropout working at a quickie mart, who one day all the sudden managed to get accepted into the space program. Got though training in record time, then boom, off into space. Some big success story of overcoming situation.” Max said, rolling his eyes, Neil tisked.

“Guess we know how he really got into the program.” Neil rolled his eyes. “And now look at him. Just a pudgy kid struggling to swim in his dumb fucking cardboard space suit.” 

“I wonder what sick son of a bitch thought of making him wear that all the time.” Max sighed

“Whoever it is I want to shake their hand, fucking hilarious” Nikki grinned.

“You're just lucky there isn't some awful uniform they could force you in for wanting to be "internet famous”” Neil said

“I'd take most of the dumb fuck outfits they put kids in over this god damn hoodie right now” Max said, lifting up one of the soaking wet sleeves. “This thing is so heavy right now, but at least I'm not suffocatingly hot right now, which is rare when your in a heavy winter hoodie when you're in a constant slightly too hot summer.” 

“At least you're not predation, I wound how swimmingly going with all those ruffles.” Nikki said, then laughed at the mental image.

“Dick head deserves it.” Max scoffs. “At least most people sold their souls for talent, he just wanted a popular show, the thing was still awful, it was just successful.” 

“Didn't you cry during his play” Nikki asked, full well knowing the answer.

“Hey, that was some demon magic bullshit. I remember the play, it's was absolute dog shit.” Max bites back defensively, pointing at her.

“Preston was even more of an asshole than he is now.” Neil said. It was always a little weird when one of them recalled his memory's, I mean, of course they shared a memory, why were both apart of max. Didn't stop it from feeling weird when Neil recalled something. He wasn't there to see. 

“At least he was hot back then, he has not unage well.” Nikki pointed out.

“I don't think anyone “unaged” well” Neil said.

“Why do you think they made us all kids?” Max questioned.

“Kids are weaker than adults, they can't take as much” Neil said knowingly.

“Nah, it's because they're all a bunch of sex perverts.” Nikki said, equally knowingly, Max snorts.

“Nikki's right.” He said

“I mean probably that too." Neil agrees.

“Definitely, you've seen the way David looks at you.” Nikki says, poking max. “Hey, maybe that will be your job when you give up.” 

“Uhggg, don't even fucking imply that dude.” Max said, pushing Nikki, who laughs.

“Oh shit.” Neil said, pointing up at the sky.

“What?” Max turns to him, following his finger. Over the beach on the other side of the lake Gwen had risen up, leathery red wings flapping as she's counting the kids swimming. “Damn it, party's over guys.” He sighed, standing and brushing off his still wet jeans. Letting the two emotions next to him disappear back into his mind. Max sighs, walking up to the edge of the lake. He was still tired, more tired than he's ever been in his life. But that's fine, he can push through it, because he's not alone. In the back of his mind, he can feel Nikki laughing at him for the sappy thought, and he smiles and he jumps back into the freezing lake. Ready for his next laps, because fuck giving up, and fuck them, hell will freeze over before max is a devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, any comment and criticism would be great!  
> I don't know how much more of this I'm going to write, or if I'll even write any more. Im going to be honest and say I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it, but im having a lot of fun writing it so who knows.


	3. Something fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max wakes up to the worst possible thing

The first thing max registered when he woke up was the horribly familiar smell of slim cigarettes. He gagged at the smell, swiping at the air to try and clear it.

”Jesus fucking Christ.” He growled in frustration when the smell stayed strong. Suddenly Freezing at the sound of shifting somewhere behind him. Whipping around to look at the intruder in his room, fully expecting to have to fend off David or Gwen. Instead, his heart stops when he found himself looking at a thin, horrible woman. She glared at him, taking another drag from her cigarette.

“Who taught you to blaspheme like that boy?” his mother's shrill voice filled the air, and max gagged, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

“This Isn't Happening.” max said between gritted teeth. Trying to will himself awake, this had to be a dream. He hasn't dreamed once since he died, but that's all he could think of.

”don't ignore your mother kid,” a gruff male's voice said from behind him. Just the sound made max flinch. Scooting back to press against the back of his tent.

“Fucking wake up,” Max muttered. Then there was the very real feeling of a hand wrapped around his arm, yanking at him.

“Open your damn eyes boy.” His father growled at him. Max whimpered, begrudgingly complying. They were both standing over him. Looking down at him with cold eyes. They didn't look how they did when he saw them last, old, week, and lost, but how they did when he was young. Max whimpered under there shadows, pulling his legs up to his chest. Under there cold gaze for the first time, he felt as young as he looked. Like a scared 10-year-old, not an almost 100-year-old demon. His Mother let out a cold laugh.

“I knew you'd be a disappointment, but this? pathetic.” His mother rolled her eyes. Tapping her cigarette Before Casually leaning down, and pressing the glowing orange end into Maxs Collarbone. it hurt, not the dulled thud that pain was since he left hell, but a real pain. The way he remembered that feeling. It sent a horrible shock through max's body and before he was even thinking his tendrils were solid and slashing at the woman in front of him. He didn't have time to register if it hit or not before there was a hand wrapped around his throat.

”how fucking dare you!” his dad yelled, inches from his face.

”fuck you.” max spat. 

”I'm going to beat you till you can't fucking move you awful little-” his dad suddenly stopped, his head turning to the side strangely before he suddenly poofed out of existence. Behind him stood Neil, wide-eyed and shaking.

”w-what the fuck just happened.” max coughed, rubbing at his throat. His hand dipped slightly lower, touching where the cigarette had touched his skin, finding nothing there.

”it must have been some freaky devil magic… It went away when neil touched it.” Niki said, appearing next to max and beginning to soothingly rub his shoulder.

”I'm fine, get the fuck off me.” he said, swatting her away. ”and that wasn't David,” he stated matter a factly.

”it had to be, who else could have-” Neil started

”it wasn't David.” max said again 

”how do you know?” Neil asked

”because if David could do that shit i’d be a devil right now and you'd be dead.” max growled, crossing his arms. There was a long moment of silence.

”well… What does that mean?... If it's not David?” Niki asked uncomfortably.

”it means something fucked up is happening.” max sighed. Willing Niki and Neil back into his mind as he stood. ”we got to figure out what.” he said out loud, walking out of his tent and into the warm night air.


End file.
